Benutzer Diskussion:Lysa D.
Hallo Lysa D.! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Lysa D.!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Pandora Diskussion 19:27, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ---- Hi Lysa! Schön, dass du mit so viel Elan an die Sache herangehst und vom reinen "Hörensagen" direkt eingestiegen bist. Das mit dem Schreiben ist viel einfacher, als man am Anfang glaubt, aber schon bald hat man sich eingearbeitet und kann richtig loslegen. Natürlich finden wir es auch toll, dass du als Vertreterin des weiblichen Geschlechts unsere doch eher geringe Frauenquote hier etwas anhebst. Bild:;-).gif 18:54, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Hi und willkommen in den Reihen der Jedipedia-Autoren auch! Respekt, 90 Bücher ist nicht wenig, es wird noch einiges dauern, bis ich da mithalten kann Bild:--).gif Schön, dass auch deine Verwandschaft dich nicht aufhalten kann, dein Hobby auszuleben - bei mir ist es ähnlich! Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß bei uns und mögest du uns gut bereichern Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:08, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Praysh Hallo Lysa D. auch von mir erstmal ein herzlich Willkommen und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit.^^ Jetzt aber gleich mal zu deinem Artikel. Chay Praysh existierte bereits und du hast dein Geschriebenes nur unter seinem Nachnamen abgespeichert. Das ist zwar jetzt nicht allzu toll, weil dein Text letztlich zu einer Weiterleitung geändert werden musste, aber ich habe davon auch noch was bei dem richtigen Artikel eingefügt. Dabei ist mir allerdings aufgefallen, dass es dabei einzelne Abschnitte gab, die mit deinen übereinstimmten, und obwohl ich dir natürlich nichts unterstellen will, muss ich dich doch darauf hinweisen, dass wir hier alles selbst verfassen und niemals kopieren. Es war zwar jetzt auch nur innerhalb der Jedipedia, aber das sollte trotzdem vermieden werden. Lass dich jetzt nicht von mir entmutigen und schreibe fleißig weiter. Jaina 21:15, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Tut mir echt leid wegen des Artikels. Mir ist sein Vorname zu spät eingefallen, deshalb wurde der Link auf der Seite, die ich bearbeitet hab, rot angezeigt und darum hab ich gedacht, der Artikel existiert nicht. Aber danke für den Hinweis. Beim nächsten Mal schau ich gründlicher nach. Versprochen. Lysa D. 19:44, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Macht ja nichts, kann jedem mal passieren. Jaina 20:03, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Kekse, gib mir Keksää!!! Hey Lysa D., du wirst eine gute Benutzerin. Deine Beiträge sind wirklich nicht schlecht und erinnern mich an meine ersten Artikel hier. Daher geb ich dir als Belohnung 3 Order 66-Kekse, damit du auch ja nicht schlappmachst und weil es mir so vorkommt, dass dich hier keiner würdigt dafür. Übrigens, hättest du nicht mal Lust im IRC der Jedipedia on zu kommen? Dort kann man nett über SW plaudern, und nebenbei können wir dir so helfen, deine Artikel noch besser zu machen. Komm doch mal vorbei, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kannst du ja immer noch gehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:14, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Das wichtigste zuerst: vielen, vielen Dank für die Kekse! Hab mich sehr gefreut. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich erst so spät antworte, aber mein Internet Explorer hatte in letzter Zeit ein paar Macken. Das mit dem IRC muss ich mir noch überlegen, ich versteh das außerdem noch nicht 100%ig. Lysa D. 17:47, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ach, das ist einfach nur ein Platz, wo man ein bisschen reden und sich auch mal was Hilfe holen kann. Und wegen dem IE... Hol dir lieber , der ist auch gleich sicherer... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:44, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Hi Lysa D., ich habe bemerkt, dass du in letzter Zeit echt viele gute kleine Änderungen an Artikeln vornimmst, und finde, dass du dir eine Würdigung verdient hast . Mach weiter so! MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:40, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Dankeschön, freu mich sehr. Lysa D. 19:10, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) Hey Lysa! Schau doch mal im IRC vorbei... Bild:;-).gif 19:33, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Flucht der Rebellen Hallo Lysa, Wie ich sehe hast du eine weitere große und schöne Bearbeitung an dem Artikel geleistet. Einmal wollte ich dich dazu anregen, eine einzubauen, damit jeder weiß, dass du an dem Artikel arbeitest, andererseits wollte ich dich fragen, ob nicht das Unvollständig aus dem Artikel verschwinden könnte, da der Artikel in einem meiner Meinung nach richtig gutem Zustand befindet und vollständig scheint. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 10:28, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Stimmt, das Unvollständig hätte ich rausnehmen können. Hab nicht dran gedacht. Beim nächsten Mal mach ich dann auch ein UC rein. Danke für die Anregung. LG Lysa D. 11:47, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) Gott sei dank ich weiss, das gehört hier nicht hin, aber ich bin froh hier endlich einem Mädchen zu begegnen. Und danke, für die grammatikalische verbesserung an meinem Artikel!Nionly 20:52, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Jep hier gibt's wirklich verhältnismäßig wenig Mädchen. Wegen der Verbesserungen: gern geschehen. Lysa D. 19:54, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Korrekturen am Rande Liebe Lysa D. , ich möchte mich jetzt endlich einmal bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du meine dämlichen Rechtschreib - und Kommatafehler korrigierst. Wirklich lieb von dir^^. Eigentlich ist es ja meine eigene Aufgabe...*hust* aber es ist von dir wirklich zuvorkommend. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,-Darth Hate 10:42, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Vielen Dank... ...für die Korrekturen meiner schlimmen Rechtschreibung. ;-) Naja, ich sollte wohl so spät keine neuen Artikel mehr verfassen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:03, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST)